lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Tangerine Avengers
Tangerine Avengers is a new project that will act as a semi-reboot of Fighters of Lapis. While the Fighters of Lapis series will still go on, this Baby Waffle will ask the question of "what if Fighters of Lapis never existed?" and "What if Fighters of Lapis was created in 2014?" Gameplay Gameplay in the game is a dramatic departure from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players of Tangerine Avengers seek to knock opponents off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Tangerine Avengers' play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Soul Calibur require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), Tangerine Avengers uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. Tangerine Avengers also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. Story The story of Tangerine Avengers is called "The Sand Emissary". It features the Lich as the main villain. ---- The story begins with Mario and Rosalina facing off Finn and Jake in a soccer match. The player will play through a match that features a soccerball, and while the characters can't be KO'd, they can still damage each other. The soccerball must go into the other character's net. First team to get 5 points wins. After the soccer match, a snail finds it's way into a bag, unseen to everyone in the stadium. The Lich emerges from the bag, and begins to suck everything into the bag. Mario, Rosalina, and Finn and Jake run from the Lich as he begins to suck everything into the bag. I wonder where all that land is going... oh well, let's not worry about that right now! Mario, Rosalina and Finn and Jake warn Princess Bubblegum about the Lich. Just then, the Bear appears to attack Princess Bubblegum! Out of nowhere, Raquna Sheldon appears and guards Princess Bubblegum. They fight off the Bear, and Princess Bubblegum generates a forcefield to protect the candy kingdom from the Lich's bag of holding. She explains that Raquna is some hired help, as the Lich returning has brought back the dead and that Finn and Jake won't be enough to defend the Candy Kingdom. Raquana and Finn & Jake face off in the courtyards for some pratice before taking out some the Lich's forces. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Starting Stages Unlockable Stages Bosses Enemies Category:Tangerine Avengers Category:Baby Waffles Category:Umbrella Games